


论喜欢的生理作用

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	论喜欢的生理作用

0.  
金有谦一直以为自己对斑斑的感情可以称得上喜欢了。

直到那天，他认识了斑的哥哥。

1.  
大学好像和他想象的不一样。这是金有谦开学一周的感受。

不知道那些标榜着可以获得一生挚友的人都是怎样做到的，反正金有谦觉得自己是不可能了。大家都是忙忙碌碌的，一起上课的时间不少，可话却说的不多，好像大家各自都还没从之前的生活里醒过来一样，各自有各自的朋友圈，都忙着交流新生活和感慨旧日子。

他也是远道而来的，但好像没什么激动或者怀念的感情，顶多只是看着书本上密密麻麻的小字头痛而已。

斑斑就是这个时候出现在他身边的。与其他侃侃而谈的本地人不同，他和金有谦带着同样的不知所措。

在一起待的时间久了便成了朋友，形影不离的那种。金有谦喜欢和斑斑待在一起，谈天说地的时候很有意思，心里的想法双方也都能理解。金有谦甚至一度觉得自己是喜欢斑斑的，因为好像除了斑斑之外，他好像再也没有对谁有过这种可以称之为舒服的感受。

2.

假期到来之前斑斑带金有谦回自己家。

金有谦之前在斑斑手机里看过他们一家人的照片，温馨幸福，也知道斑斑有一个大他四岁的哥哥，在本市最大的一家IT公司工作，只不过没想到初见的方式有那么点尴尬。

那天是工作日，斑斑觉得父母和哥哥应该都出门了，美滋滋的和金有谦拎着买来的炸鸡披萨准备大吃一顿来着，没想到一开门看见的就是只裹着浴巾的他哥哥。

“哥你怎么不去上班。”

斑说着轻车熟路的往自家客厅走，后面的金有谦尴尬的站在门口，打招呼也不是，不打招呼也不是。

“金有谦，进来！”

斑放下东西看金有谦和他哥还面面相觑的戳在门口，就把裸着上身的他哥推到一边，招呼金有谦进去。

“哥……哥哥好……”

金有谦勉勉强强跟斑的哥哥打了个招呼才缩着肩膀从他身边溜进客厅。

身后的段宜恩擦着头发，看着高高瘦瘦白白净净的小男生收起肩膀，两边肩头耸得高高的从他旁边走过去，仿佛他是什么洪水猛兽一样，觉得还挺可爱的。

3.

吹干头发换好衣服，段宜恩坐在斑斑旁边，上手就要拿披萨。

“不务正业还偷我的东西吃。”

斑斑拍了下他的手背，段宜恩嫌弃的撇了一眼就放下了。

“哥哥，这个给你。”

金有谦乖乖把自己碟子里那块递过去。

“呀金有谦！”

斑斑朝他大吵大闹的也跟没听见似的，段宜恩接过他的盘子，之后揉了揉他的头，细细软软的。

“叫有谦是吗？真可爱。”

金有谦忙不迭的点头，反应过来之后又红着脸一个劲儿的摇头，像是在说，

我不可爱的。真的不可爱的。

斑这种孩子怎么能有这么乖乖的朋友呢。段宜恩觉得有趣。正巧这时候有电话打进来，说是在小区门口那里有快递要他去拿，段宜恩想用这个当理由把斑斑支出去。

“我不去！你自己去拿。”

“给你买的鞋。”

“哥！我爱你！有谦等我回来给你看新鞋！”

斑斑把自己咬了一口的鸡腿双手奉上，虔诚的洗掉手上的油之后一蹦一跳的出了家门，只留下金有谦和他哥哥两个人。

4.  
“接着吃吧，他要有一会儿才能回来呢。”

段宜恩把炸鸡推到金有谦面前。

“恩……”

这话给了金有谦一种奇怪的暗示，好像这段时间是属于他们两个人的，他们可以想做什么就做什么。

之后两个人谁也没有说话，他却被这沉默的气氛烧得脸通红。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

段宜恩说着摸了摸金有谦的额头。

两个人离得很近，近到金有谦都不敢呼吸，生怕钻出来的气息会把人吹散似的。

摸了摸额头，又反过来用手背贴了贴脸颊，确认了他并没有发烧之后，段宜恩却没有移开，只是静静的看着金有谦的眼睛。他的眼睛是浅棕色的，清澈得像山间的溪，一眼就能看清水下的砂石，还有那里流动着的夏天。

金有谦的脑子里正回放着刚刚没有穿衣服的段宜恩，发梢的水珠滴在他袒露着的胸膛上，顺着中间的一道浅浅的沟壑一直往下，直到被裹在腰间的浴巾吞个干净。他的腰很细，腹肌不算结实但形状漂亮，整个人像是学校画室里的灰白色塑像一样，只是从门口路过时透过窗子瞥上一眼，就会牢牢刻在心上。

“有谦的脸真的好红啊，为什么会这样呢？”

段宜恩这样说着，好像非要他给出个像样的理由似的，最好是自己想听的那个。

“我……你……恩……”

“没关系，不想说就别说了，有谦都快喘不上气来了。”

刚刚还固执着想要一个为什么的人忽然卸下劲来，两人之间的距离被拉开，像是烧起来的火忽然被浇灭，空气稀薄得不像话。金有谦觉得自己明明在喘气了却一点氧气也捕捉不到，难受愈演愈烈。

“哥哥很好看……我……我有点紧张……”

像是为了呼吸，为了活下去才鼓起勇气说出来的话，可等待着回答的过程却仍旧难挨。

“所以，有谦是喜欢我吗？”

是喜欢吗？是吗？

金有谦不知道该怎样回答，或者说，他其实不知道到底什么叫喜欢。如果喜欢待在一起就是喜欢的话，那他喜欢的应该是斑斑。可他现在觉得手足无措，眼神都不知道应该放在哪里，心脏也跳得很快，扑通扑通吵的要命，好像只是看着段宜恩的脸，他就觉得不能呼吸了，拼命的想把刚刚光着身子的影子从脑袋里抹掉，却发现一切都是徒劳，仿佛那画面生来就藏在那里，只是段宜恩把那个影像唤醒了，让它无休止的在里面走动一般。

“我们来试试就知道了。”

段宜恩凑过去，用食指擦掉金有谦嘴角的番茄酱之后含进自己嘴里。

脑子里嗡的一下。

视线死死黏在段宜恩嘴唇上，金有谦想着刚刚含住手指时稍稍向外嘟起来的样子，想着那根手指伸进一半又退出来，带着一根银丝的样子，想着他喉结微颤把刚刚停留在自己嘴角的东西吞进肚子里的样子。

他觉得自己好像要疯了。

“看来，有谦确实是喜欢我呢。”

顺着段宜恩的目光，金有谦看到自己腿间的隆起。

“没……我没有……”

赶紧用两只手捂住。金有谦无力的解释着，却更像是欲盖弥彰。

段宜恩的手覆在上面，轻轻往下按了按，隔着两层皮肉的距离感受那东西的硬度。

“有没有它说了才算哦。”

“哥哥……我……”

“嘘……别说话……”

段宜恩跨坐在他的大腿上，食指贴在他嘴唇上示意着什么，是让他不要出声，或者做一些其他更加暧昧的事情。

金有谦鬼迷心窍一般环上他的腰身，双手在背后牢牢扣住。两人身体之间的距离被剪断，胸膛隔着夏日薄薄的衣衫紧贴着，互相传递着温度。

段宜恩居高临下的捧住金有谦的脸，两人鼻尖想接，眼睛里的对方都失了焦，变成散漫在脑海里的湿润的影子。

双唇触碰的时候金有谦感觉身体变得轻飘飘的没了重量，眼神，精神，他的一切感受都聚焦在段宜恩那对薄而柔软的唇瓣上。

它们正同他的相碰在一起。他们正在接吻。

当金有谦意识到这件事情的时候，他发现自己不知道应不应该闭上眼睛。

段宜恩很温柔，像是在画一幅精致的水彩，嘴唇也像毛笔尖一样轻轻扫过，柔软而痒。金有谦感觉自己就像一张平铺的黑白线稿，只有段宜恩嘴唇吻过的地方才有着色彩。

那就请你尽情的画吧。哥哥。

金有谦轻启双唇，让他温热灵巧的舌钻进来勾画描摹，于是他有了牙齿，有了唇舌，于是他笨拙的纠缠着回应着，想要把那份柔软据为己有一般。

纤细的手指顺着他的卫衣领探进去，微微出汗的掌心摩挲着金有谦的背。而他只能做个拙劣的模仿者，把自己的手也从段宜恩的衣服下摆里伸进去，贴上他的腰侧。

“有谦……摸我……”

段宜恩贴在耳边的诉说像是魔咒一般在金有谦的脑袋里回响。

摸我。摸我。摸我。摸我。摸我。………

他的手一寸一寸的划过他的腰，他的背，他凸起的蝴蝶骨，他好看的腹肌和有弹性的胸膛。

他的头埋在段宜恩颈间，鼻尖是他身上的香气，手里是他温热的触感，金有谦突然发现自己竟贪婪的想要拥有他的一切。

“哥哥……”

段宜恩替他解开裤带，把滚烫的灼热释放出来，之后牵着他的手伸进自己的内裤里，抵上那已经微微湿润的褶皱。

“摸到了吗有谦？把手指伸进去……”

金有谦只是按他说的伸进了一根手指，却发现身上的人像是触到了什么开关，圈在他身上的手紧了又紧，身体向后仰过去，表情说不出是疼痛还是喜悦。

段宜恩用手裹住金有谦的下体，把头部渗出的前液涂抹在柱身，开始有规律的套弄起来。

金有谦被刺激的又胀大了一圈，不知道作何反应的他只好更加卖力的用手指探索着柔软的内壁。

“再深一点……”

在段宜恩的要求下金有谦换了中指继续卖力开拓，他感觉那里好像变得更加湿润了，有液体正顺着他的手背淌下来。

“有谦……我也想你操我……但是斑斑快回来了……我们下次，好吗？”

段宜恩打断了这场性事。他眼神清明的在金有谦嘴角落下一个吻，之后从他身上下来，帮他系好裤子。

开门的声音，之后是斑斑的喊声，

“哥我回来了！金有谦快来看我的新鞋！”

一切都像是一场不切实际的春梦。

金有谦看着段宜恩，而后者好像并不知道发生了什么。

5.  
假期到来之后斑斑先回去了，金有谦却找借口在学校拖着不肯回家。

他甚至晚上去离学校远一点的酒店开房，躺在床上满脑子都是段宜恩的模样。

他很好看，皮肤白净，发丝柔软。他身材  
很好，肌肉匀称但不壮硕。他很温柔，亲吻也是，动作也是。

金有谦的手放在自己下身，回忆着有关段宜恩的一切。

掌心的潮湿变成了他的潮湿。掌心的温度也变成了他的温度。

那天段宜恩说想要他操他的话成了一切的导火索。

金有谦想他想得快要疯了。他觉得自己如果不马上同段宜恩做爱就会死掉。

叫着他的名字射了出来，可金有谦还是觉得不够，远远不够。

他想看段宜恩的裸体，想把自己放进他的身体，想看他舒爽的表情，想听他挠人的呻吟，想要他一遍又一遍的叫自己的名字，在发泄的那一刻还清楚自己是谁。

原来喜欢的时候，你会想要占有他的身体。

金有谦明白了这一点。

结果当然是又联系了斑斑，说想要再去他家一次。

6.

小孩又被无情的支走了。

之后两个人迫不及待得滚到了卧室的床上。

“哥哥……我好想你哥哥……”

金有谦被段宜恩骑在身下，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他诉说思念。对方俯下身来和他接吻，金有谦就像上次一样把手伸进内裤里找到那处紧致的所在  
开拓。

“有谦…直接进来……”

段宜恩解开他的裤子，一把拉下内裤，释放出已经肿胀的下身，扶好便坐了下去。

“嗯……啊……”

被深入的人和被包裹的人同时发出满足的呻吟。

段宜恩撑着金有谦的下腹耸动着身体，对方的手顺着他的屁股，腰身一路往上停在胸前，揉捏起两颗红粒，并在感受到突然收紧的内壁时变本加厉起来。

“哥哥这里又红又肿……”

金有谦用指甲刮过乳尖，换来身上的人一句难耐的呻吟。

“啊……有谦……”

他喜欢听他喊自己的名字。

金有谦坐起来揽住段宜恩的腰，随着他的节奏向上挺动着下身，擦过一处粗糙的凸起时身上的人忽然绷紧了身体，接受到反应的人就一个劲儿的把柱身往那个地方捣去。

“有谦……太快了……”

身下的人简单粗暴的动作让段宜恩觉得入口的地方像是被火燎了一样开始发热疼痛，不知疲倦的打桩一般的操弄让他开始发昏，仿佛金有谦的目的就是把他点燃，而他也心甘情愿似的。

“哥我回来啦！”

门外突然传来斑斑的声音。

意识到弟弟在门外的段宜恩内壁开始因为紧张而收缩，绞的金有谦呼吸一滞，差点叫出声来。

“有谦，忍住了别出声……”

段宜恩贴在他的耳边说，对方却像是恶作剧一般在他的前列腺上狠狠碾过。

“嗯……”

为了不出声音，段宜恩咬住金有谦的肩膀。

“金有谦？！你们俩都在屋里吗？”

“在看你的照片。”

金有谦随便找了个借口搪塞过去，下身却更加卖力的抽插起来。

“哥哥才要小心，不要被斑斑听到……”

段宜恩把腿环在他的腰上，咬住他的肩膀卖力的耸动着屁股。

“不许看！！你看了我就和你绝交！”

斑斑说着开始敲门。

金有谦深深的把肉柱钉进去，身上的人因为精神高度紧张，紧紧的抓着他的背。

“哥哥，射在里面可以吗？”

段宜恩

在敏感点上磨了两下，段宜恩抱着他颤抖着射了出来，金有谦自己也因着绞紧的穴肉一起射进了段宜恩的身体里。

7.

金有谦捧着一本相册走出卧室，反手就把门关上了。

“我哥呢？”

“他说他累了想再睡一会儿。”

斑斑对金有谦说的话没什么想法，他其实只是害怕被同学看到自己小时候光屁股和女装的照片而已。

“你肩膀怎么湿了？”

他不知道的是，刚刚他的同学和哥哥正在床上酣畅淋漓的做爱。

而且只要他推开卧室的门，闻到里面的檀腥味，或者拉来金有谦的口袋，看到里面团着的带有哥哥体液的内裤，就都能明白了。

8.

喜欢一个人会有生理反应。

金有谦喜欢段宜恩。

就是这样简单。


End file.
